


Oc Oneshots

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: OCs - Fandom, Oneshots - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: You guys pick which oc's you want in a oneshot NO SMUT!!!!!! their relationships can span from friends,lovers,etc. you chooseIF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN IT PLEASE TELL ME





	1. Chapter 1

Hiroki Nakamura-Gay  
Gabby Robin-Straight  
Lavender Fern-Bisexual  
Akia Saika- Bisexual  
Lunar Sky- Straight  
Cindy Reid-Straight  
Akemi Takahashi-Bisexual  
Jenna Hill-Straight  
Sammy Hill-Straight  
Ivy Hill- Bisexual  
Bonnie Anderson-Straight  
Eva Hayes- Pansexual  
~~Add in More Later~~

YOU CAN ASK FOR A ONESHOT WITH YOUR OC JUST GIVE ME A DESCRIPTION OF THEM FIRST


	2. Just Friends. Hiroki Nakamuara /Akemi Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi came out and told hiroki that she liked him, however Hiroki is gay unknowingly to Akemi. See what happens!

It was a cold windy winter night, Christmas Eve to be exact. I had finally gathered the courage to tell Hiroki Nakamuara the boy of my dreams that I liked him! I Akemi 

Takahashi can't back down now! I need to follow through and tell him! I walked to his house bundled in only two layers of clothing. I knocked on the door that had ice on the 

doorknob making it difficult to open the door properly. The door did open a few minutes later to reveal Hiroki in a tuxedo. Was this a dream?! Why in the world did he decide to 

wear a tuxedo of all things?! "Ye- Oh Hello Akemi whats up?" He replied. "I'm good. I actually came to tell you something Hiro!" I managed to sputter out. "hm? Mind if you 

hurry though? I have some dinner plans with a few friends." He responded. "O-oh yes! w-well..."I stuttered. Hiro had a impatient look on his face only to smile realizing its 

probably a mouth full of words. "Well?" He only responded smiling softly. "I-i Like you!" I yelled only to cover my mouth at the end shocked. "O-oh..I'm sorry to say Akemi but I 

cannot accept your offer as I am a single gay man." He responded calmly. "O-oh...I'm so sorry!Ididn'twannamakethisawkwardi'lljustleavenow!" I sputtered out quickly making a 

dash down the street. I didn't talk to Hiroki for a bit after that day, everything was too awkward.


End file.
